3 Years Later
by DCflame
Summary: It's been 3 years since Shiro left to find his mother. Having never resolved their feelings for each other, Fiona has done her best to move on. But what will happen if he reaches back out to her?


She had nearly forgotten about him.

It had been 3 years in this grimy city. She spent the days busy like a spark travelling a circuit, moving through her routines with mindless energy. Training the latest recruits, shepherding and guiding them to victory, and watching the livelihood of victory fill them the way it once had her. She didn't much take part in races nowadays. She didn't have time to - and didn't need to. Everyone knew how good she was, anyways.

But no matter where her obligations led her, she stayed away from magazine racks and newspaper stands.

She was a quiet celebrity here on Earth, so she didn't fear seeing anything about herself on the covers. She wasn't controversial enough; too squeaky clean for a good headline.

But every now and then, she'd have the misfortune to see something on a cover. A small title, perhaps, bearing the promise of...

 **Shiro Sutherland spotted on Crudescent!**

 **Shiro Sutherland, galaxy-famous Scan2Go racer, exclusive inside!**

 **Shiro Sutherland - What is he after?**

And then she'd have to remember their last conversation.

 _"I'm going back to space."_

 _She had been confused. "To... continue pursuing the Scan2Go championship?"_

 _"No..._

 _... to find my mother." He'd swallowed and grimaced. "It's just something I... have to do. Alone."_

 _And then she had understood. This was something he had to do completely on his own, something he had to ponder and steam and weep over alone. Because it was Shiro, dang it, and he'd never let anyone, even her, comfort and help him along._

 _Well, forget that,_ _she'd thought to herself, even as the numbing cold filled her chest._

 _"I understand." She'd smiled. "Good luck!"_

 _Don't go away._

But now it was on headlines and in articles. **Shiro Sutherland finds his long-lost mother!** the titles screamed. It was even there in the trashy tabloids and celebrity rags.

Go away.

A woman with long hair the exact same shade of gold as his smiled as she squeezed him in the photographs. Fiona felt a pang of jealousy that she didn't want to face. _It's his mother. He had to find her. I'm just a... friend. Of course she matters more. I'm happy for him._

And so she put down the tabloid and went on her way.

* * *

She hadn't expected to hear from him at all, let alone an old-fashioned phone call. Why didn't he video message her?

Then again, he'd always been a bird of a different feather, low-key and stoic. Maybe this was his style.

"Fiona Ryder," she said as she picked up the phone and wiped her sudsy hands on a towel.

There was a few moments delay, and then she heard his voice. "Fiona. This is Shiro."

"Oh, Shiro! How are you? It's been a while." Was her voice convincing enough? Could he hear a smile in her tone, even if in reality she was stoney-faced?

"...It' doesn't feel real. I never thought I'd be able to do this. I never thought I'd see her again."

"Yes, I heard the good news. I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! Is she as nice as you'd hoped?"

"Yes."

"Good. Good."

"... How have you been?"

Immediately the warm air she'd been putting through was extinguished. He was just asking her now, after three years of silence? He was acting like he cared?

"Fiona?"

She took a long minute to gather herself. "Life has been good."

He was silent, and the quiet stretched on for a long minute. Finally, he began again. "Listen, I need to tell you-"

"Save it," she snapped.

She could almost see his look of shock. "What-"

"It's been three years, Shiro. I gave up! I'm happy for you. I'm glad you got to meet your mother! But three years... No love lasts three years without encouragement."

"Wait, I-"

"I don't care!"

"Let me finish!" He yelled, and she jumped. "I knew it was going to take a long time to find her. I knew it was going to be hard to leave. And I knew if I had to hear your voice or see your face that I would just come running back, and... Never find her." His voice was gruff with emotion, something she'd experienced so rarely.

Fiona swallowed, and her vision began to blur. "You expect me to believe that?"

"No. But it's the truth. I didn't forget you, Fiona. Never you."

Her face crumpled up into a tearful mess. "You liar."

"I was a coward, Fiona. I'm sorry I hurt you. But when I left, and you acted like we were just friends... I thought that was your rejection of me."

She laughed bitterly, wiping away tears. "I - I was just trying to save face. I didn't want you to go..."

"I'm sorry I've been gone so long," he said softly.

She took a moment to compose herself, sniffling, and spoke again. "It's okay. We're on two different routes, now. At least we cleared the air."

"I'm returning to Earth."

Her eyes widened. "What? How come?"

"Two Wolfgars cannot stay near each other too long. The power is too much. I was only able to stay with my mother for a few days, but now that we're in contact, I'll be able to speak to her and visit whenever I'd like. But my home is with my friends. And they're on Earth." His tone was so tender and thoughtful...

"Well, I know Kaz, Diego, and Myron will be more than happy to see you again. Kaz has been rather lonely since you left."

He hesitated, then said quickly, "have you?"

She had never heard him speak so brashly, and was taken aback. "Y... Yes."

She heard him swallow. "I know it's been so long. I know we've fallen apart. But once I return... Maybe we could... Meet again."

She smiled gently. _Do you care after all, Shiro? I want to see you again... I do... But suppose it doesn't work out. What then?_

 _Then again, I didn't fall to pieces the first time around... And I've gotten stronger since then. Should we try... Should I try to...?_ "Maybe. Whatever happens, we'll be fine."

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "But I still intend to see you. I will."

"Then you may see me."

"Would you be angry at me if I asked you to wait just a few more days before I arrive?"

 _To hold onto this moment, and not forget this connection we've finally fixed?_

"I will wait a few more days."

"Right." His old awkwardness returned. "Then, I'll... be seeing you soon."

"I hope so. I'll see you then."

And then the call was over.

She paused for a moment, staring at the warm phone in her hand, staving off that icy loneliness that had haunted her the past three years.

 _I have to be honest with myself... I'm so afraid that was it. I'm afraid we'll never meet again, or that he'll forget..._

 _But if he does, we did clear things up. I won't have to feel bad..._

 _And if he does come to see me, I..._

 _...will be here waiting for him._

Her old smile coming back, Fiona plugged her phone in to charge and returned to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes.

* * *

Since then, many years have passed, and the scene has dimmed

Time is first cruel, then kind

The town I lived in with you, and the future we promised

Everything fades under the sunlight...

-Answer by Megurine Luka

It's been many months, if not over a year, since I posted a fanfiction. This is a bit more mature than the other ones I posted for Scan2Go. I hope you like it regardless, and I'm very happy you've been patiently awaiting my return. :) I hope we see each other again.


End file.
